


Keep Quiet

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Library Sex, Loki is not a god, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, just a horny college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Study sessions are boring. The option is to tease your boyfriend to amuse you, but the little teasing in the library gets a lot out of hand.





	Keep Quiet

“Fuckit, fuckit, fuckit, fuckit…” You muttered to yourself, splashing water on your flushed face.

It wasn’t helping. The slick between your legs was dampening your panties. It was uncomfortable, and bothersome, and inappropriate. _Wrong! Filthy!_ Just like that man who put it there. _Fucking tease!_

It started so innocent - but you should have known better. He is your boyfriend! You _know_ things with him are anything but innocent!

There was no one to blame but yourself, though. You put yourself on this situation.  
It was a boring study session in the library when you decided that teasing Loki under the small table was a better pastime than ancient greek.

Loki was sitting across you, reading and re-reading the characters, checking his iPad for some translation or spelling, maybe. You were staring at your sheet, while all meaning slipped away from the paper. You focused on your boyfriend, he was better looking than ancient greek spelling. _Much_ better looking.

You loosened your shoe and took it off. Your foot slowly slid up Loki’s calf and rested on his knee. You pretended to be interested on your worksheet when Loki looked at you, but he knew you weren’t exactly reading.

Loki shook his head, just to see how far you would actually go. It didn’t take him long to figure out. Your foot slid upwards his inner thigh, stopping right by his groin.

Again, he looked at you. Your eyes were still fixed on your work, but you gingerly licked and bit the back on your pen. You slid your foot up a bit more, getting it over his crotch. Slowly you moved your foot up and down, rubbing him over his jeans.  
You knew he was staring at you now, but you refused to look back, and did your best to seem uninterested.

Suddenly, Loki grabbed your ankle. “You okay, darling?”

“I’m fine. You?” It was hard to keep from smirking.

You realized he had made no attempt to push your foot away. If a bit restricted by his grip, you still managed to keep teasing him.

“Stop that, or I’ll punish you.” He said in a low tone.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” To emphasize, you ran your tongue over the length of the pen in your hand.

“It’s whatever you wanna make of it.” He deadpanned.

Loki grazed the sole of your foot with his thumb, making you jump. You put your foot back down and chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes at you and went back to work.  
5 minutes later, your foot was again on his crotch. This time, your other foot was stroking his thigh, making its way up to join its twin.

Loki dropped the pencil and glared at you. “Really?”

“Well, you’re not exactly stopping me.” You said, amused.

He stared, you stared back. Your feet still working on him, you could feel his flesh coming alive.

“I’ll give you this one chance to stop…”

“Or…?”

“Face the consequences.” Loki’s glare was dark, but playful.

You decided, and didn’t stop.  
Loki grabbed one of your ankles and started tickling your foot. You jumped and squealed.

“Miss, we’re in a library.” Loki said, amused. “No squealing allowed.”

You put your feet back on the ground, shaking your head.

A while later, Loki stood up. You followed him with your eyes, watching his well sculpted ass move around. He checked on some references and came back to the table. But this time he sat next to you.

“Did you get to the--” Loki looked at your empty sheet. “Seriously?”

“I’m distracted!” You said with a shrug. “Besides, I can’t get that idea right.” You added, pointing at a highlighted text.

“You are hopeless.” He muttered.

Loki started explaining the grammar and structure of the phrase. But at the same time, you felt his hand slowly stroke your thigh, getting closer to your middle.

_Payback._

You gasped quietly, but he heard. His smirk was evident behind the ancient greek words he was reading. Unabashedly, he slid his hand under your skirt and rubbed you over the fabric of your panties. Your eyes lost focus, your hand gripped the pen and you did an enormous effort not to moan.

Loki continued his attack without interrupting his explanation, but his words left no trace in your brain.

“See, it's not that complicated.” You heard his voice again, as he removed his hand from you and pointed to the paper.

You were panting as you glared at him. At his smirk and smug face. You didn't know if you actually wanted to kick him or push him to the floor and straddle his face right there in the library.

“Do you need help with anything else?” Loki said, standing up.

“Yes!” You basically yelped. Embarrassed, you cleared your throat. “Yeah, this other part, I can’t--”

Loki sat beside you again with a knowing smile. Reading through the notes, he focused on the highlighted text. You scooted the chair closer to the table and your ass closer to the edge of the chair, allowing your legs to fall open away from prying eyes.  
You pretended to pay attention to what Loki was explaining, but in truth, you were solely focused on his hand going up your leg again. Your breath hitched when he reached your panties and gently stroked your clit over the lace.  
Without warning, Loki pulled your panties to the side and slid his fingers on your already soaked pussy. How he even managed to remain impassive, you wouldn’t know. He teased and prodded your entrance, gathering moisture to rub on your clit.

“Loki!” You whined. You bit you lip to keep it low, but it was futile.

“Pay attention, y/n.” He said with a smirk. “This sentence is a little trickier…”

You weren’t listening. Your grip on the pen tightened, your knuckles were going white and your breathing was turning to sharp gasps. Loud sharp gasps.

“If you don’t keep quiet, I will have to stop.” Loki breathed in your ear. The feeling made goosebumps bloom on your skin.

Two fingers entering you made you almost choke. You clawed Loki’s thigh, trying to steady yourself. You couldn’t move without people noticing, you couldn’t make a sound in the library. You weren’t about to ask Loki to stop either. How on earth were you going to get through this?

You slipped your hand up on Loki’s leg, to cup the bulge on his jeans. His talking faltered a bit. You rubbed him up and down, feeling him grow under your touch, but he still kept working like it was no bother. He suck his fingers in your cunt, his palm flat against your clit.

“Loki!” You whined before you could stop yourself.

Loki gave you an annoyed look. “Keep quiet, y/n!” He chastised and removed his hand from you.

“Are you fucking serious?” You growled.

His only response was to lick his fingers clean while staring at you, smiling smugly.

You had pushed your chair with fury and stormed to the bathroom.

Yes, you walked straight into this mess all by yourself.  
Your reflection stared back at you. You were still panting and red on the face. Your slick was almost running down your thighs. You rubbed your legs together helplessly.  
Well, if you got into this mess, you could get yourself out. Or off.

Before you could lock the door to take care of it, someone yanked it open.

“Loki!” You yelped. “This is the women’s bathroom!”

“So?” He said with a wide smile.

He pushed you in and locked the door behind him. He didn’t even give you time to protest, he just pushed you to the counter and pressed his chest to your back.

“Did you think I’d let you have fun by yourself?” He said, or snarled actually, in your ear.

“We-we’re in the library!”

“Then you have to keep quiet, y/n.” His reflection gave you a wicked smile. “Otherwise I will stop… again.”

Loki pushed your skirt up and your legs apart. Without any care, he ripped your soaked panties off your body. He gathered the moisture that had ran down your leg with his finger and stared at you while he licked it.

“Mmm… all wet and ripe for me. How could I let you take care of this when it’s mine?”

“Oh, gods…” You moaned softly.

His fingers slid inside your cunt. His other hand sneaked on your front and played with your clit. You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on not making any sound.

“Open your eyes. Look at you…” He ordered. And you know better than to disobey. “Look at that beauty.”

The mirror showed your flushed face, your gasping mouth. The pleasure oozing from your features. Your eyes dark with lust and slightly glazed with delight. Loki added another finger to your cunt and you bit your lip hard not to scream while he pushed and pulled, curling his fingers to stroke your sweet spot with every thrust. Your hips rolled and pushed against him, making him unapologetically rub his groin on your ass.

He sped up his ministrations, rubbing your clit furiously. Your legs started buckling. A wave of heat was quickly spreading form your center to the rest of your body. Your braced yourself against the mirror with one hand and bit on the other trying not to make a sound.

“Come now, my love. Come all over my fingers.” He breathed, biting and licking your neck. “Come and I will reward you.”

You did as you were told, choking on your own fist. You managed to keep quiet, but you still trashed and quaked. You were grateful Loki held you against the counter, otherwise you’d be a very undignified puddle on the floor.

“Fuck…” You muttered, coming down from your high.

Loki removed his hands from you. Hastily, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, freeing his already hard cock. He grabbed your hips and turned you around forcefully. You were still on a haze, so you didn’t even notice what he was doing until he handled you on to the counter and stood between your legs.

“Don’t make a sound, y/n.” He insisted.You just shook your head and wrapped your legs around him, giving him all the room he needed to push his erection deep in your core.

You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him for a kiss. Loki swallowed all your moans and screams as he started pounding hard and fast against you. The wet slapping sounds of his rutting echoed in the bathroom.

“Loki!” You mewled softly, dropping your mouth to his shoulder.

Another orgasm was approaching quickly. Loki sped up, noticing your walls squeezing his cock. He took hold on your ass and bottomed in, pressing against all corners of your pulsating cunt. You couldn’t breathe. Your mind was going numb. You barely remembered were you were and that you couldn't make a sound, but boy did Loki make it hard on you!

You sank your nails into his back and bit on his shoulder harshly as your orgasm claimed you. Loki held your spazzing body and increased his unmatched rhythm. He was following suit, spilling his warm seed into your womb with a low guttural growl. His head buried in the crook of your neck.  
You stilled, tangled into each other, trying to come back to the real world. After your sight was focused again, you let your legs fall to your sides and Loki could withdraw from you.

Loki took a deep breath and smiled at you, pushing your hair off your face. “Good girl, you did so well.” He said, amused.

“Shut up.” You said, smiling back.

Loki giggled and gathered some tissue paper to get you both cleaned up.

“Think you’re ready now to finish that paper?” Loki asked, as you washed your hands and your face.

“Nope. I think I’m ready to go home and do this all over again.” You said with a suggestive smile.

Loki wrapped his arms around you and kissed you softly. “I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
